Getting to Know You
by TheDarkBakura
Summary: Day 2 of their weekend together, Sephiroth opens up a little more to Florence. FF7/YGO xover, abridged!Bakura, smut


Warmth, such comforting warmth. This was all for Florence, and Florence alone. No other guy out there ever got a chance like this with the great Sephiroth, not even his SOLDIER buddies. They were lying together on the large sofa, watching whatever random movies were on at that time. Sephiroth lied behind Florence with an arm draped over him, tracing his chest with his fingers.

"Comfortable?" Sephiroth asked with a low purr of his voice.

"Mm…very." Florence couldn't help but smile upon feeling the smooth vibration of Sephiroth's voice.

They laid like that for awhile. Florence was hardly paying any attention to the movie by now. All of his focus was now on the thoughts he was thinking earlier. Why exactly did Sephiroth have such an attraction to him? He was starting to believe perhaps it was because Florence was a dweller in the shadows, an aura of darkness always following him. Now that he thought about it, there was a lingering darkness his millennium ring sensed within the stoic general.

But Sephiroth was fine. He fights for the company without any questions asked, maintaining his own morals at the same time. People have called him a 'Demon of Wutai' due to his slaughter of countless amounts of people. Despite that, the general still keeps to his own standards. For example, Sephiroth, himself, said that he was asked to hunt down a friend of his and refuses to do such a thing.

"I have a question for you…" Florence started.

"Hm…" Sephiroth hummed. "What is it?"

"Why me?" He shifted in Sephiroth's grasp.

It took awhile for an answer. Even Sephiroth wasn't sure himself why he was so fond of the white-haired teenager. "I feel…attracted to you in a sense."

Florence made sure his expression remained serious without showing any form of doubt or disappointment. "So that's why you asked me to join you over anyone else you knew?" Why was he speaking like this now? He should be happy that Sephiroth wanted him as much as he wanted Sephiroth. Such doubt was unlike Florence. He must have been spending way too much time among mortals. He blamed Marik for even acknowledging he even had feelings. He was an evil spirit out for the destruction of the world, wanting nothing more than to see it plummet into eternal darkness.

But…it appears there are some he could tolerate and possibly even use for when that eventually happens. For a long time, he was with his Host or Marik. Both of whom he tolerated to some extent. He needed his host for many tasks, so he made sure to treat him right…on some occasions. Then there was Marik, he took a lot more patience than most. Initially he was only out for his Millennium Rod but somehow, in Marik's eyes, they were friends. For the longest time, Florence played along. He didn't need friendship anyway, just more pawns he could use in his own game.

It was only chance that he run into Sephiroth that one night. He admitted to himself that he had a slight crush on the general. Who wouldn't? For some reason, even he thought it would be wrong to attempt to manipulate this powerful man.

Instead? He let himself succumb to more human emotions, only to have this one chance with the elite soldier.

"Is something the matter…?" Sephiroth asked after a long pause.

"Just…thinking I suppose." Florence answered.

"Care to share anything?"

Florence shook his head. "It's nothing of importance. Just a little…doubt I should say."

Sephiroth kissed the side of Florence's neck gently without any warning. His long bangs tickled the side of Florence's cheek, making him shudder a bit. "There's no need for doubt. My…attraction for you is very real."

A light blush dusted Florence's cheeks and he sighed in relief. "What about those scars of yours…" He asked gently.

Sephiroth paused for a bit and sat up. Briefly, Florence was frightened he asked a question too personal. Immediately he looked to Sephiroth only to see him place a finger at his lips, assuring him it was alright. Slowly the general removed his shirt, revealing well-defined muscles as well as various scars. "If we are to be together, I suppose it doesn't hurt to share."

Florence sat himself up, taking a dare to sit in Sephiroth's lap, straddling his legs. His fingers brushed over scars that decorated his body. "Are they battle scars?"

Sephiroth smirked a bit. "Not quite, no one would ever get close enough."

Florence couldn't help but crack a half-smile. He pressed his lips at Sephiroth's collar. "Then what are they from?"

"…experiments." Sephiroth said lowly.

Florence raised an eyebrow and moved to look up at Sephiroth. "Explain?"

"SOLDIER is a group of specially enhanced warriors. We undergo treatments of 'Mako' to give us our strength. These are all leftover marks from experiments." Sephiroth's face remained stoic. "…however, even before SOLDIER, I felt different than the others. Isolated even. I've always known there was something special about my existence…"

"You are special." Florence assured him. "Special in every way to me at least." A blush rose to his cheeks again and bravely kissed Sephiroth, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sephiroth showed no objections and parted his lips to let Florence's tongue explore his mouth. Florence took the invitation, and worked his tongue against Sephiroth's, intensifying the kiss. The two went at their steamy kiss until Florence had to part for breath. Sephiroth's hands trailed along Florence's sides and underneath his shirt, one hand smoothly brushing along his back and sending shivers down his spine.

Florence couldn't help but moan, immediately blushing and looking the other direction. Sephiroth kissed his neck in assurance. "Excited…? ~"

Sephiroth's low baritone voice was not helping, in fact the mere seductive tone of Sephiroth's voice made blood run south. Florence squirmed a bit in Sephiroth's lap, grinding his erection on his lap. "I…can't help it. You do this to me." He bit his lip.

Quickly, Sephiroth moved Florence's arms so he could take his shirt off. Momentarily, he caught a glimpse of a semi-circle of circular scars on his chest. One hand gently rubbed Florence's side while the other traced over them. "What are these from…?"

Florence looked down to see where Sephiroth was pointing at. Shit, he had to point out those scars. He couldn't tell Sephiroth now of all times that he was a spirit who did this to his host in order to force him to submit to him. "Mm…the pendant I wear stabbed into me…the spikes are rather sharp." It wasn't too much of a lie but it was believable for the moment.

"Be a bit more careful." Sephiroth leaned down to kiss his chest, his tongue licking at each scar.

"Mm…I will…you don't have to worry."

Without another word, Sephiroth continued. He drug his hand down Florence's back, scraping fingernails down it. Florence's shuddered and moaned louder than he meant to. "Ngh…ahaa sensitive there…"

A smirk formed on Sephiroth's lips. "Are you now? ~ "He repeated the action, causing the same reaction from Florence.

"Sh-shit…aaah~ "He ground his hips on Sephiroth's lap again.

Sephiroth chuckled lowly. "Already hard for me again~ "

Florence's eyes closed tightly, his blush darkening. "Sh-shut up…mm…" He tried to keep his composure.

One hand remained on Florence's back; the other cupped his crotch and made him rock his hips against him, craving for more. "Tell me what you want ~ "

Damn Sephiroth and his teasing. This would certainly take some getting used to. "I…I want you to touch me some more…damn it." He tightly shut his eyes and wrapped his hands around Sephiroth's neck, fisting his hands into Sephiroth's hair and pulling on the strands a bit.

A low hiss came from Sephiroth. "Pull on my hair some more…" He almost commanded.

A better idea ran through his mind. Fingers went to his scalp, gently pulling at his hair from there. He started from the back and worked his hands to behind his ears. The moans coming from Sephiroth only encouraged him to pull harder. "Like this? ~"

"Gods yes…just like that…" Sephiroth grumbled a moan and tapped Florence's hips. "Up for a moment, let's get these off of you. "

Almost immediately, he obliged. Within moments, Sephiroth managed to take off the younger male's pants and underwear. He licked his lips for a moment and ran long fingers along his cock. "Impressive for someone such as you~ "He smirked.

Florence chuckled a bit, continuing to pull at Sephiroth's hair and made him moan again. "Not as 'impressive' as yours." He retorted.

"Touché." The hand on his back slid farther downwards, rubbing fingers between his buttocks. Florence ended up gripping tighter on Sephiroth's hair the more he continued. Slowly Sephiroth's fingers pressed against his entrance, rubbing circles over it.

"Ngh…aaah c-continue, please Sephy~ "Florence buried his face in Sephiroth's neck and shoulder, sucking on it as he playing with his hair.

Sephiroth hummed his approval and slowly pushed a finger inside Florence, moving it carefully inside him. The other hand moved to his needy erection and gave it a few strokes while he tried to prep him. "Look at how desperate you've become, Bakura. It's a good thing I'm here for you. "He smirked, flashing sharp teeth

"J-just bloody get on with it…" Florence bit down on Sephiroth's shoulder, gripping at his hair. "Please…"

"As you wish…" Sephiroth purred and added another finger, working on carefully preparing him. After he felt he prepared him enough, he withdrew his fingers. Florence was shuddering and squirming on top of him, wanting more and more of Sephiroth with each passing second. The hand on his cock remained there, stroking it slightly to keep him busy while Sephiroth opened his pants. He lowered Florence's hips a bit, hovering him over his erection. "Are you certain you want more?"

"Y-yes…I bloody need it, Sephy~" Florence almost whined.

He lowered Florence's hips so his cock poked at his entrance. "Then I'll continue." Slowly, he eased him down onto his cock, moving both hands on his hips to guide him. He moaned lowly at the feeling, enjoying himself for a moment but waited for Florence's call once he was completely inside him. "You can move on your own accord, if you'd like."

Florence nodded and raised himself up only to go back down on Sephiroth, starting to generate a steady pace. Sephiroth's hands remained on his hips, guiding him at the same time while moving his up into Florence simultaneously. Florence's mind was so focused on the sensations, the lust, everything Sephiroth had to offer. He wanted as much as Sephiroth could give now more than anything. A sex addict he was, it was only a bonus given the fact that Sephiroth was so willing to participate in such an activity without any further questions. It was probably what made the times with Sephiroth better than any other experience he's ever had. Or was that only because he had his eye on the powerful soldier for the longest time?

"Easy now…" Sephiroth reminded him and stopped moving for a moment when Florence started going a bit faster.

"Ngh…you don't need to…aaah…tell me. I've done this b-before…hm…" Florence clung to Sephiroth, trying to feel more of him.

"If you say so." Sephiroth kept one hand on his hip, the other going for his cock once again, rubbing the tip with his thumb before giving it a few strokes. He began moving his hips again, picking up the pace to accommodate the younger male's needs.

This moment was just as enticing as when they were on the beach awhile ago. The memories of them moving as the waves crashed behind them came to his mind. He focused on each and every sensation, a hand on his hip, gently guiding him into bliss. Another hand stroking his cock at the same pace. Moans escaped the general's lips and dirty comments in between that made Florence shiver and gasp. Most importantly, Sephiroth's lips on his for a passionate kiss he hasn't quite experienced with anyone else before. This was truly a dream come true to have a man such as Sephiroth to himself.

Closer and closer came his need for release. Florence started to moan louder, shouting his endearing nickname for Sephiroth multiple times. The stoic general, himself, knew it and thrust into the teen as much as he could, stroking him off as well before both males hit their climaxes respectively.

Florence writhed and shuddered on top of Sephiroth, spazzing a little uncontrollably. Usually he was able to handle himself but it mattered not at this point. He got what he wanted, and, thankfully, so did Sephiroth.

Sephiroth held Florence tightly against him for awhile, breathing deeply to get over the remainder of his orgasm. A pleased smile formed on his lips and chuckled lightly. "You truly are one-of-a-kind, Bakura." He said absently.

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" Florence tilted his head to look at him.

"Us being like this at all. I've been with someone before, but nothing quite as pleasing as this." He rubbed Florence's back as he spoke.

"Mm…so does this make us…'lovers'?" Florence cautiously asked.

"I don't see why not." Sephiroth smiled, shifting underneath Florence and pulled out of him. "I think another shower is in order, don't you agree?"

Florence laughed a little. "It's your call, Sephy~"

5/9/12

~Margaret C. T. ~

.net


End file.
